In Memoriam
by charlottekos
Summary: They fought. They suffered. They killed. They died. But they will never be forgotten. The most heroic deeds of the deceased are recorded, along with how they died.


A/N: Hi everyone! To celebrate that we have a big chance of getting a TV series I decided to reread the books and make a memorial of all the persons we have lost. If you haven't read all the books yet, don't read this! This contains spoilers (duh). After finishing Light for the first time, I really wanted to know if the amount of people that died was true, and this is also my way to find it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gone series, Michael Grant does (and Sony Pictures TV too I guess)

* * *

_What do you do when all the adults have disappeared?_

**Gone**

Near the TownPlaza was a burning apartment complex. Since all the adults were gone, no one came to save the building, or the little girl that was trapped inside. Sam realized that none of the kids would take action to put out the fire and he took charges. He ordered several children to try to extinguish the fire and to evacuate the Day care.

He went into the building to save the girl. Sam didn't know her name, how old she was or if she had family left. She was African-American and probably around four or five years old. The smoke was worse than the heat of the fire. Both Sam and the girl were suffocating. When the girl saw Sam she panicked. He must have looked like a monster, the way he came through the smoke and the fire, covered with ash and a cloth over his mouth.

Because, the girl raised her hands and suddenly fire shot out of her hands. The fire was headed to Sam. The flames seemed to be liquid and they barely missed him. She wanted to fire another shot and Sam acted quickly. He shot his own fire at her. The room was burning now and the fire was deadly. He quickly took the girl and went to the window, where Edilio was waiting for him.

They both got out of the building. Edilio and some other kids had managed to save the buildings next to the apartments and no other kids were harmed. After Sam recovered, he looked at the small girl. She was covered with ash, and half her hair was burned away. She wasn't moving and the posture of the children surrounding her told him what he didn't want to know. She was the first one to die in the FAYZ.

* * *

Caine came to PerdidoBeach to take over control. He made a set of rules, to maintain order. One of those rules was that nobody was allowed 'to do magic tricks'. He and the other bullies were the ones in charge now.

Bette was a nice person. She had red hair and big circular glasses. She never hurt anybody. She was also known as 'Bouncing Bette'. Before the FAYZ she was in Sam's classroom. She was full of admiration and nominated Sam as someone 'who speaks for PerdidoBeach', after he tried to save the girl in the apartment.

Bette also had a power. She could create small floating light bubbles with her hands. Unfortunately Orc found out and she was beaten by him with a baseball bat. She fled and went to Sam. He took her to Dahra's hospital beneath the church. Dahra didn't know what to do. She suspected Bette had an internal bleeding, because half of her body wasn't responding. She died short after that, asking to take care of her brother with her last breath.

Her dead was the cause of a lot of uproar in the FAYZ. It meant that the bullies were in charge, and no one was safe. Orc was never punished and this caused the first people to stand up to Caine. Sam felt personally responsible for not being able to prevent her death and he was afraid of the accusations he would have to face after the wall came down. Orc felt terrible that Bette died and drank more and more alcohol. He even tried to commit suicide because he felt so guilty, but he failed. His personality changed a lot after Bette's death and in the end he actually became a good guy because of it.

* * *

Sam, Quinn and Brooke, a girl from Coates, formed a team to search through houses. Their goal was to find food and other useful stuff, make sure that the stove and other devices were turned off, the lights out and the porch lamp on. They also had to look out for lost children and pets.

When they opened the next house, a terrible smell greeted them. Quinn joked and asked, "What died in here?" But in the hallway they found a pacifier. Sam stared at it and remembered the family that used to live in this house. A woman and a small baby boy. Both Quinn and Brooke didn't want to enter the house anymore. Sam was angry. Angry at them, at Caine, at the FAYZ, but mostly at himself.

He entered the house and put the small corpse in a bag. He ordered Quinn to open a window, but Quinn still didn't want to enter the house. Sam snapped at him and Brooke quickly opened a window. Without looking at Quinn, Sam ordered Brooke to go looking for a picture of the boy and his mom. He didn't want the boy being buried alone. Suddenly tears ran over Sam's face and he ran to his own house, which was close. He just broke down. He had known the boy lived there, but he never thought about him after the FAYZ, and now he was dead. Another dead child, because Sam couldn't save him.

* * *

The situation between Sam and Caine - PerdidoBeach and Coates - became worse. It resulted in the Thanksgiving Battle. Caine and his followers went to the school. Sam and Dekka followed them, but it was a trap. Most of the Coates students had left. Drake went to the Day Care with the coyotes. At the same time, Caine sent Sam a message. They had to surrender and then Sam and Caine would fight each other, and nobody else would get hurt. Sam agreed, but made his own plans. He and Dekka went to the Day Care. Taylor appeared in the middle of the coyotes with raw burgers. They were hungry. Sam burned a whole in the wall while Dekka turned off gravity. Some coyotes died, others were hurt and they didn't want to fight anymore. The Day Care was in hands of PerdidoBeach again.

Caine had ordered that Sam would gather all the people with powers in the church and the people without at the TownPlaza. Since Caine didn't know he lost the Day care, Sam obeyed, like he was still following Caine's plan. But Caine soon found out, and the coyotes attacked the children at the TownPlaza. Caine buried Sam under a building, and he thought he had won. Sam wasn't dead, and he shot a laser into the air. Caine took Astrid, using his powers, but at that moment the poof happened. Sam and Caine both resisted it, and the battle was over. Sam - PerdidoBeach - won the battle, but they had lost 16 children, including Tanner, the little brother of Brittney.

Albert had made a Thanksgiving dinner. They ate next to the graves of the ones that had died. People were crying. It was their first Thanksgiving in the FAYZ, and hopefully the last. They missed their parents. They missed their dead friends. _They had lost 19 children, and more were to come._


End file.
